Ice Cream
by Smart Angel
Summary: I’m a Patch, but I’m currently living in Japan. I’m a strong shaman and I’m very close to the Shaman King. Also I was named Anna after the mother of my boyfriend. - Oneshot, Anna III x Hana. Dedicated to RavenAK, happy birhtday! D


**A birthday fanfic to RavenAK!!! Here: A virtual cake, virtual Ice Cream and a Fanfic!!**

* * *

My name is Anna III and I'm 15 years old. What else can I tell you? I'm a girl and I guess that's pretty obvious. There are boys trying to flirt with me all the time. I'm a Patch, but I'm currently living in Japan. I'm a strong shaman and I'm very close to the Shaman King. Also I was named Anna after the mother of my boyfriend.

My boyfriend. Well, we're not exactly together… yet. He is just shy when it comes to things like this. But I love him and I know he feels the same way about me. Come on, I see how his face grows red when I flirt with him, or how he gets easily jealous when I purposely talk with an older guy in front of him. He loves me, he really does. He is also two years younger than me and his best friend is 7 years old. Asakura Hana, my future husband. He is going to marry me, I promise you that.

I called him shy, but thinking about it now I think that's not the right word. He is not shy. Far from it, actually. In fact, it would be nice if he was shy, so then it would appear that he is more intelligent than he is. I'm not kidding when I say that Hana is a hyperactive childish idiot. Yet I love. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't know. I just love him, even thought he gets in fights easily and skips school on regular bases.

But he is not shy. Looking at him right now as he eats his ice cream and is teasing Hana I see that's definitely not the reason why we're not together. No, I guess the reason is that Hana is just afraid to get too close to people. After months living with him I can say that with confidence. Shaman King-sama, even Men, who is only 7, can tell that Hana is not normal 13 year old shaman! And not only because he is a strong shaman.

Finally the two of them stopped fighting. Now I can eat my ice cream in peace. The sweet sound of silence is something I can't appreciate with these two around. Not that I'm complaining. No, in fact, most of the time I enjoy seeing the two of them fighting and things like that. I even join in. It's even more fun when it's me and Men against Hana. He gets so red and keeps yelling and crosses his arms and then we laugh at him and he yells at us saying that we have to stop laughing… It's fun.

"Hana-dono, Tamao-dono is going to be mad if we don't come back in time." Amidamaru, Hana's spirit, says, making everyone look at him. I know I should like Amidamaru. Men should like him as well, after all, he has protected Hana for years and kept him company before we showed up. Hana had no friends before us, only Amidamaru. But I don't like. I really don't. Not because he is a bad spirit, but because he is always comparing Hana to his parents, which I know hurts Hana a lot. It doesn't take much to realize that Hana hates being compared to his parents. Two very big shadows to live under. Yet only me and Men realize that you should never mention those two around him.

"Relax Amidamaru." I finally say something "Let us relax a little bit, we've been training for the Osorezan Tournament for months now and this is the first break we get this week!"

"Not that I need training." Hana points at himself with a superior smile "I'm going to win for sure!"

"Don't be stupid!" Men stand up in his chair… Which him only slightly taller than Hana sitting down "I will beat you! You'll see!"

"Ha! You can never beat me, Men!" He points at him, laughing "I can win against you easily! Even with you using both of your spirits and giving your all I can defeat you!"

"No, you can't! I'm a worthy opponent! And soon I will suppress you! Mark my words, Asakura!"

"When did you become so obsessed with me?" Hana asked, that cute curious and confuse look on his face.

"I'm not obsessed with you! You're my rival!" Men yelled… And now Hana looks at me, still with that curious and confuse look.

"My rival is 7 years old?"

"Just so see how pathetic you are."

"Hey!"

I hear Amidamaru sighing and can't help but smile a little bit. Victory.

So, where was I? Oh yes, Hana's parents! I don't know what happened to them. My dad used to tell me stories about how they were these great parents. Dad told me that Hana's father used to play with him all the time, and would always be close to him. Hana's mother would yell at anyone who held Hana wrong. They were great parents… Until they left.

Don't get me wrong. They didn't leave because they wanted to. No, the Shaman King asked them to travel around the world and help countries and spread peace. This journey lasted for 6 years. During that time Tamao raised Hana.

"What? You fight with a 7 year old, that's pretty pathetic." His face got red with anger. He is so cute when he is mad.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Men yelled at me.

"I'm just saying that Hana doesn't act his age." I shrugged "And what I need is a real man. Not a child who fights with his best friend, who is only 7, all the time!"

"We're not best friends!" Men yelled. "We're rivals!"

"I can hardly call Men a normal 7 year old, so I think it's okay to fight with him! Besides, he's jerk!" He really is angry "And I am a real man!"

"Does that mean you like me?" I smile when I see his face turning a darker shade of red.

"I don't!"

"I think you do." Men teased.

"Shut up!"

Tamao is not a nice mother. She is not the kind of mother who will pat you in the head when you do something good or who will smile at you for no reason. Nope. She's not that kind of mother at all. In fact, I think Hana never had someone hugging him and comforting him. He never had someone pat him in the head and say to him "It's okay" or "Good job!".

And Hana's real parents… Well, after they came back they stayed for about a week before leaving again. They come every once in a while, stay two or three days before leaving again. And during that time they hardly talk to Hana. And that's just the way their relationship is. Men and I have spent more time with Hana then both of his parents combined. Hana's parents are never there for him. I don't think they even know that Hana is so good at soccer that the coach asked him to teach the team, but he refused because he didn't want to get bullied. They just ignore him! And have never stayed for his birthdays! Now thinking about it… Hana has never had birthday party. Not even when he was 5 years old.

And Hana misses that. I mean, yesterday Men's parents came to visit him. We were coming back from our training and there they were, in the living room. Men finally showed his childish side and ran and hugged them and for the rest of the day the three of them stayed together. And Hana… Hana looked at them with sad eyes. You could tell that he wished that he could have parents that would hug him after spending some time away.

Later that same day I found him in the living room, looking at the stars. I asked him what was wrong and his answer… His answer broke my heart.

"Did you see how Men's parents were happy to see him? Why can't my parents be like that? Men has the only thing I'll never have: Loving Parents."

"Don't be silly, Hana." I told him that day "They love you. They do, you know that."

"No…" he shook his head "I don't."

So that's Hana's problem. He doesn't feel loved. Which is just stupid! Men loves him, and so do I! And he is so scared of being abandoned that… It's just ridiculous! Because of his parents and because of Tamao… Because of every single idiot grown up that doesn't realize that Hana actually does has feelings, Hana doesn't know he is loved! And he is also afraid! The only reason why we're not together is because of this fear that he has. He is afraid of being abandoned. But who can blame him? When his parents abandoned him not only once, but twice, you can only expect the kid to be traumatized!

Right now I can see that Hana's face is extremely red. Why, you ask? I'm teasing him. I was supposed to be buying us something to drink, but instead I'm flirting with this random guy that let me cut in front of him. He is annoying and is only talking about himself. I bet he doesn't even believe in ghosts. But it's so much fun to see Hana jealous.

"That's it…" I hear him saying to Men "Men, take care of my stuff." And I hear his chair moving, and someone walking towards me and this guy.

"Anna! What are you doing?" he asks, looking at me angry. How cute… He really is jealous.

I know Hana has all this problems, but… I love teasing him.

"It's none of your business." I say, crossing my arms.

"Yes, it is!"

"Why?" He looks even more angry. I knew he was going to react like that. Besides having all those problems with his parents, Tamao and his issues with being abandoned, Hana is not good with emotions. He will act tough and angry when he is pain. When he is jealous he gets confused. He wants to cry but won't allow himself to. He refuses to acknowledge love, because that's a weakness. He won't say it aloud. So right now, when he would say that he is jealous and that it is his business because he loves me... He'll only get angry and do something stupid.

Yep. That's my Hana. He's an idiot. But I love him anyway.

"It just is!"

"Brilliant argument." I turn my back to him and continue to flirt. I bet there is steam coming out of his ears.

"Why is this kid yelling at us, Anna-chan?"

That did it for Hana. He kicked the boy who I was flirting with, and dragged me away from everyone else. He kicked someone for me. In the Hana-way, that's pretty sweet. And now his face is all red. Cute.

"Stop flirting with these guys, ok?! Just stop!!" He now crossed his arms, biting his bottom lip.

Seeing him struggling with his emotions makes me realize how stupid he really is. Doesn't he realize that I love him? Not because he is Yoh and Anna's son, or the Shaman King's nephew, but because he is Hana? Doesn't he realize that Men adores him, sees him as a big brother? That Men would do anything for him?

So I kissed him. A quick kiss on the lips. Not even a real kiss, just my lips touching his. But that was enough for him to shut up and look at me with wide eyes. Clearly, that was the first time something like that happened to him.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, Hana." I shook my head and headed back to where Men was. It would take some time, but hopefully Hana would realize soon that he was loved. That even thought me and Men tease him, when he really need us we will be there for him. That we love him. Someday he would realize that we would never leave him. And when he realized that, we would finally be together.

But until then, I guess he's just an idiot.

* * *

**Fanfic dedicated to RavenAK. Happy Birthday! =DD I don't really know how it came out. Half of it I wrote last week, and the other half I wrote tonight. So basically the Hana-family-angst was written one day, and the Anna IIIX Hana part was written the other day. Hope it's not too weird. Happy birthday again, RavenAk!!! **


End file.
